Nodes (Extensions)
Nodes are a core element of Extensions. :For a list of nodes in the base game and the Intro Extension, see Nodes. Description A node is essentialy a computer that the player can interact with. Nodes are defined in the folder of an Extension. Like in the original game of Hacknet, nodes have ports, four default folders ( , , , and ), daemons, and other linked nodes (including eOS devices). Any node can be customized. The Extension Example PC in the Intro Extension contains most information regarding Nodes. Basics Every node is defined inside the tags. The tag has multiple attributes: * - the ID of the node. It is not seen in-game but is used when defining the specific node in the Extension. * - the name of the node. It is seen in-game. * - the IP of the node. Removing this attribute will randomize the IP of the node. * - defines the security of the node and the amount of ports required to break into the node. * - boolean attribute: if set to the node will launch the daemon that is defined last in the node file. * - defines the icon of the node. * - defines the type of the node. Setting this attribute to will ensure that the node will not contain any junk/IRC files. Available type parameters are: ** , , and generate junk files in the folder. ** and do not generate any junk files. ** generates the folder, similar to eOS devices. Usage: This will define the most basic computer in the Extension. Node Icons Nodes - Sec0Computer.png|Sec0Computer - security="0" Nodes - Sec1Computer.png|Sec1Computer - security="1" Nodes - Computer.png|Computer - security="2" Nodes - OldServer.png|OldServer - security="3" Nodes - Sec2Computer.png|Sec2Computer - security="4" and above Nodes - Laptop.png|Laptop - icon="laptop" Nodes - Phone1.png|Phone1 - icon="ePhone" Nodes - Phone2.png|Phone2 - icon="ePhone2" Nodes - Tablet.png|Tablet - icon="tablet" Nodes - Chip.png|Chip - icon="chip" Nodes - KellisCompIcon.png|KellisCompIcon - icon="kellis" Labyrinths only Nodes - DLCPC1.png|PC1 - icon="DLCPC1" Nodes - DLCPC2.png|PC2 - icon="DLCPC2" Nodes - DLCLaptop.png|Laptop - icon="DLCLaptop" Nodes - DLCServer.png|Server - icon="DLCServer" Nodes - DLCAlchemistsIcon.png|AlchemistsIcon - icon="Alchemist" Nodes - DLCPacificAir.png|PacificAir - icon="PacificAir" Nodes - DLCPsylance.png|Psylance - icon="Psylance" Core elements This tag defines the admin password to the node. Usage: If the tag does not exist, the password will be random. This tag defines other node accounts. Usage: The following types can be used: * ADMIN = 0 * ALL = 1 (can delete files) * MAIL = 2 (for mail accounts) * MISSIONLIST = 3 (for mission listing server accounts) To define the player account (e.g. for the mail server), the wildcard is used: This tag defines the node ports. Crackable ports can be opened with executables and Hacker Scripts, non-crackable can only be opened with Hacker Scripts. Usage: 22, 21, 25, 80, 1433 Available ports: * Crackable ** 22 - SSH ** 21 - FTP Server ** 25 - SMTP MailServer ** 80 - HTTP WebServer ** 1433 - SQL Server ** 104 - Medical Services ** 6881 - BitTorrent ** 443 - HTTPS (SSL) ** 192 - Pacific Dedicated ** 554 - RTSP * Non-crackable ** 3659 - eOS Connection Manager ** 3724 - Blizzard Updater ** 9418 - Version Control ** 211 - Transfer If the tag does not exist, the node will have the following ports: 80, 25, 21, 22. This tag remaps existing ports. Usage: 22=340, 80=8000 The example above sets the value of the SSH port to 340 and the HTTP port to 8000. This tag defines the amount of ports required to break into the node. It overrides the attribute of the tag. Usage: This tag defines the time (in seconds) it takes for the active trace to detect the player. Usage: Setting the value to or removing the tag disables the active trace. This tag defines the proxy. The multiplier equals 30 seconds. Usage: The proby above will take one minute to overload, assuming the player uses only one shell. This tag defines the firewall that can be analyzed with and solved with commands. Usage: * should not be less than the solution length. * is the extra time it takes the player to solve the firewall per step. This tag defines the admin account type of the node. Available types: * - the player loses admin privileges on the system after 15 seconds; also resets ports * - ports reset only if the player is not an admin of the system * - the player loses admin privileges on the system instantly after disconnect; also resets ports ensures that the admin password changes after the player disconnects from the system. resets the admin password instantly. Usage: This tag defines the passive trace - if the player leaves logs on the system after disconnect, the system will attack the player, either bluescreening the player or making them do the Emergency Trace Aversion Sequence. Usage: The passive trace sequence can be modified by creating a hacker script in the folder. Network This tag links the node to another one. ning the main node reveals other linked nodes. Use multiple tags to link the main node with multiple other nodes. Usage: This tag places the node near the target. Usage: This will place three nodes around the target at approximately similar distance. Files The following tags define various files within the node. * Normal files This is an example file. It supports newlines. Place this file in the subfolder, e.g. path="home/subfolder" * Executables and default themes use wildcards (e.g. SSHCrack.exe) #SSH_CRACK# * Custom theme files * DEC encrypted files ** attribute creates a second layer, meaning the file must be decrypted twice. This generates an encrypted file that can be decrypted using the password above. It decrypts to have the extension .txt * Memory dumps (Labyrinths only) ** The following dump can be generated with the : cd /log rm * cd /log rm * This appears in the "files" section more and longer, multi line notes! Images/ExampleImage.png ** To create a memory dump as a file, place it inside the following tags: eOS devices Nodes support eOS devices connected to them. These can be revealed by using . * attribute ensures that the eOS device will not have misc applications in the folder. * is the custom password. Removing this attribute will set the password to . Test_note Text goes here More text goes here Daemons :Main article: Daemons Daemons are Node programs that the player can interact with. Nodes can support any amount of daemons, although it is preferrable to keep the number low. Like other core elements, daemons are defined within the tags. The last daemon defined in the file will be launched upon connecting to the node if the attribute is set to . External links * Example computer file Category:Extensions